


Old Gods 'Verse Bond

by homosociallyyours



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 09:49:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homosociallyyours/pseuds/homosociallyyours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trickster god Bond, in white barn owl form, holding Q's glasses. </p>
<p>Inspired by the amazing fic by boots and kryptaria. I might do more of Bond and Alec in their animal forms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Gods 'Verse Bond

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Old Gods, New Tricks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/801599) by [BootsnBlossoms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BootsnBlossoms/pseuds/BootsnBlossoms), [Kryptaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryptaria/pseuds/Kryptaria). 




End file.
